He's Not a HandMeDown
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: "There's something else I want that's not a hand-me-down." Ted DiBiase When love hits you, you've got two options. You can either grab love by the horns and let it rule you or you can turn and walk away.
1. Prologue

**I also have a video posted to youtube for this story. Go to my profile to get to my youtube.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

"There's something else I want that's not a hand-me-down." Ted DiBiase

_When love hits you, you've got two options. You can either grab love by the horns and let it rule you or you can turn and walk away. Ted thought that money was the only love he'd ever need then he fell for his best friend. He didn't want to love him, but there was just something about Cody that wouldn't let him walk away. Love will bind these two souls. Love will guide them._

Ted DiBiase sat in front of the newscaster. She leaned forward and clicked the note cards on the table. Ted straightened his tie and sat up straighter. The newscaster smiled and looked up at Ted finally.

"Tell us, Theodore-"

"It's Ted."

"Ted, how could you just give up your inheritance and a family heirloom for someone of such lesser status?"

Ted scoffed, "Lesser status? Do you even know who you are talking about? He is a second generation superstar, just like myself. His father taught him the same things mine did, only he didn't have the luxury. Do I hold that against him? No. Would I? No."

"Do you know what you are talking about? You gave up everything for some man."

Ted laughed with no humor, "Do you even have a clue what you are talking about?"

The newscaster sighed and shook her head. She was beginning to get frustrated and that made Ted want to laugh. She composed herself and looked at him. "How did you lose your inheritance?"

Ted sat back and pondered the question. More for show then the fact that he was really thinking about it. The answer was simple, but everything leading up to it was anything but. If you told Ted in 2008 that he would fall head over heels in love with his best friend he would have laughed in your face. If you had told him he was going to give up the money his father was going to give him he'd call you crazy. Ted finally decided to answer the lady. He sat forward in his chair and looked her right in the eye. "You want an answer?"

She nodded, "Yes, I think we all deserve an answer."

It was Ted's turn to nod. He smiled that million dollar smile and simply answered her, "He's not a hand me down."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's not very long, but it is just the prologue and it's not meant to be long. Hope you like it :D**


	2. I Spy

**Chapter 2**  
**June 2, 2008**

* * *

Ted DiBiase Jr. was pumped to say the least. This was going to be his first actual backstage segment with his best friend, Cody Rhodes. He thought about what he was going to say to Cody when they saw each other. He and Cody had practiced what they wanted to do over and over in their hotel room. They came up with some pretty funny things that were definitely not up to WWE standards.

Ted leaned against the wall waiting for that moment. The cameras hadn't made their way over so Ted knew he had a bit. Cody and Bob Holly walked down the hallway. Bob looked pissed because the younger man had asked Rowdy Roddy Piper to join them. Cody shook his head at Ted and stood beside him.

"I hate being called kid." Cody sighed.

"Sorry, man, but you are kind of a kid…"

"I'm twenty-two, Teddy."

"Alright, you're not a kid, but you're not you're a very young adult." Ted smiled and ruffled Cody's hair. He glared at Ted for a minute before his smile broke through and he laughed. Ted busted into a fit of laughter when he saw his best friend having trouble breathing against the wall. The camera guy walked up and saw the two young men laughing.

"Uh guys…"

Cody and Ted stopped laughing. Cody said he was sorry and walked into the locker room. Ted smiled small at the camera guy then looked down. Ted waited for his cue then he walked into the locker room with that perfect smirk plastered to his face. Cody turned and saw him. He forced a glare, "What do you want?"

Ted ran a hand down his lips, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Well looks like you and your partner need to straighten things out." Ted took a deep breath and moved his hand from his chin to Cody's shoulder, "Cody you see we, DiBiases, we have a habit of getting what we want." Ted pulled his hand from Cody's shoulder slowly.

Cody kept his eyes glued to Ted. He hadn't said word since the older man had walked in. Ted continued on, "Yeah and I'm about three weeks away from choosing a partner and becoming one half of the new World Tag Team Champions." Ted put his hand back on Cody's shoulder and squeezed when he said "tag team champions". Cody pushed Ted's hand away with his own. Ted chuckled under his breath. He licked his lips and looked at Cody with his hands on his hips, "And when I do, the look on yours and Holly's face will be kinda like me…" Ted leaned in close to Cody's ear, licked his lips and said, "Priceless."

Cody looked at Ted nodding before the older man walked out of frame. Once the camera was off Ted walked back over to Cody and hugged him. Cody beamed and hugged Ted back, "Dude, you have control of the camera, I swear."

Ted smiled and pulled back, "I bet they weren't even listening to me. Not with how low you wear your trunks, Mr. Model."

Cody pushed on Ted's chest, "Your pants are just as low, buddy boy. Any lower and the world would have gotten the show of a lifetime."

"The world would love to get a show of a lifetime. They want to see the rest of this body." Ted motioned to his body.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of that body." Cody teased.

Ted shook his head. Cody had always made jokes about seeing Ted naked, "Codes…"

"What Teddy?"

"I can never tell if you're serious or if you're joking.

"Oh come on, Teddy. You know I'm just kidding." Cody shook his head and laughed.

Ted let out a small breath of relief. He didn't know what he thought about his best friend being gay. He didn't want to think about it at all. Cody grabbed his clothes, "Let me get a quick shower then we can leave and go get something to eat, I'm starved."

Ted nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Cody and Ted parted ways. Ted was going to get his bag so he could pull a shirt on. He found his bag; instead of just pulling a shirt on right then he started walking back to Cody's locker room. Cody liked to pick out Ted's shirts. He said it was the model in him coming out. Ted walked into Cody's locker room just as Bob Holly was walking out. Ted nodded to Bob then walked into the room. He sat down on one of the benches and waited for Cody.

After a few minutes he heard Cody saying something, Ted couldn't hear him very well so he stood up and walked into the shower room. Cody was in the last stall. Ted peaked around and caught Cody stroking himself. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was wide open. Ted stifled the chuckle that tried to force its way out. Of course all thoughts of laughing disappeared when Cody moaned out a name. Ted backed up against the wall of the other stall. He couldn't of just heard that. He had to be dreaming. Cody did not just say that. He couldn't have.

"Oh, Teddy…" Cody whimpered, "More, please…"

Ted ran out of the room as fast and quiet as he could. He did just hear that. His best friend was gay, and he wanted him.


	3. Thoughts and Decisions

**Chapter 3**  
**Thoughts and Decisions**

Ted rubbed his forehead. He was sitting in the cafeteria thinking about what he had heard his best friend say. He didn't understand. He and Cody had been best friends since they were both in diapers how could Cody like him like that? Ted groaned and let his head fall to the table with a thud.

"Ow…" Ted groaned again.

"That sounded like it hurt."

Ted looked up and saw another third generation superstar. He smiled small when Randy Orton sat down at the table Ted was at, "Orton."

"Hola, Teddy. What's with the head on the table bit?"

Ted sighed and pursed his lips. He didn't know if he should talk to Randy about it.

"Ted, you can talk to me."

"I know, Randy. I know. It's just," Ted sighed again, "I have a problem; I guess you could call it."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Randy asked leaning forward on his arms, elbows on the table, head perched in his hands.

"I think- I heard-"

"Teddy, spit it out, man."

"I heard Cody moan my name when he was jerking off in the shower." Ted spurted. He slapped his hands over his mouth.

Randy smiled and nodded, "So Codes has the hots for you."

"Uh yeah…I guess you can say that." Ted said lowering his hands and looking at Randy.

"And you don't feel the same?"

"No!" Ted exclaimed his eyebrows practically joining his hairline.

"Calm down, Teddy." Randy chuckled, "So Cody has a crush on you, so what? He's your best friend."

"Uh I think that's 'so what'… he's a HE."

"And? He's always been a he. The two of you used to take showers together as kids. You've seen each other naked countless numbers of times. Who cares if Cody is a boy? You sure as hell shouldn't."

Ted sat there for a minute letting Randy's words sink in. everything he had said was the truth. Ted nodded, "You're right."

"So what are you going to do?" Randy asked smirking because Ted told him he was right.

"I guess I'm not going to care. He's my best friend, and it's only a little crush. What would it hurt?" Ted smiled and nodded.

"Good answer. You wouldn't want to hurt him." Randy nodded.

"Who are we not hurting?" Cody asked walking into the cafeteria completely dressed with his bag over his shoulder, "Hi, Randy."

"Hey, kiddo." Randy smiled and stood up. He ruffled Cody's hair as he walked by.

"Where're you goin'?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to go hang out with Cena. See you girls later." Randy waved and walked out of the cafeteria laughing.

"Girls?" Ted and Cody exclaimed together.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Cody asked looking at Ted.

"He thinks he's a turkey." Ted laughed then stopped.

Cody cocked an eyebrow and stared at Teddy for a moment. They tried to keep a straight face before both boys burst into a fit of laughter that carried through the halls. When they finally calmed down, they were holding their stomachs and panting.

"I'm hungry." Cody said looking down.

Ted nodded, "Me too, man. Let's get the hell out of here."

Ted stood up and wrapped an arm around his best friend. Randy was right, why should he care if Cody liked him? Nothing was going to come out of it. Or at least that's what he thought.


	4. Adrenaline Rush

**Chapter 4**  
**Adrenaline Rush**

* * *

Ted was backstage pacing. He was so nervous of his PPV debut. Would he hit each mark right? Would he make everyone believe that he really had a partner coming? What if something happened?

Ted was so wrapped inside his own mind that he didn't see Cody walk up.

"Teddy?" Cody touched the older man's arm.

Ted jumped clear out of his skin, "Shit!"

"Sorry…"

Ted clutched his heart, "Damn, warn a person."

"I said sorry."

"It's alright. Ted smiled small and looked down at his best friend, "You need something?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you were ready." Cody smiled then it faded a little, "You worried?"

"About?"

"Whether they'll like you?"

Ted shook his head, "That sounds like something you should be worried about. My father spent most of his life as a heel; I have no qualms about being one."

Cody nodded, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Codes, you are going to be fantastic. You're going to shine brighter than I ever will." Ted smiled clasping Cody's shoulders, "You have nothing to worry about, baby boy."

"You haven't called me that in years." Cody admitted softly.

Ted smiled back and squeezed Cody's shoulders, "Relax. Can you do that for me?"

Cody nodded, "I'd do anything for you, Teddy."

Ted smiled, "Good to know."

* * *

**~After The Match~**

Ted and Cody burst through the backstage curtain grinning like idiots. They were the new tag team champions something they'd only dreamed of.

"Teddy! Can you believe it?" Cody hugged Ted for what felt like the millionth time since they'd won.

"I still can't, Codes. It's still not real." Ted grinned.

"I'm so excited! I'm so happy! I'm so-" Cody pulled back from Ted, "Sweaty… I need a shower."

Ted laughed, "I do, too. Come on. Let's go get one before the pull us away for more pictures."

Ted and Cody walked into their locker-room and sat their titles down. Ted walked over to his bag and pulled out his shower supplies while Cody walked to his and pulled out his clothes. They both looked at each other at the same time, and Ted still can't believe what happened next. Maybe it was the overwhelming excitement, maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins, or maybe it was the fact that he had feelings for Cody deep down, but Ted couldn't tell you then or now; he just remembers them dropping they things and walking towards each other.

Ted wrapped his arms around Cody as their mouths met. Cody threaded his fingers through Ted's hair and pulled Ted's lips closer to his. The kiss was hungry, crazy, passionate and their first. Their eyes were closed tight and their breathing heavy when they finally pulled apart.

Cody was the first to speak, "Ted…"

Ted opened his eyes and was met with Cody's. Baby blue on almost turquoise. Ted didn't pull out of Cody's arms. He couldn't, "Codes, what do you want?"

Ted's throaty whisper was music to Cody's ears. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Ted's lips, "You."

Ted nodded. He pulled away for a second to shut the door and lock it before they were one each other again, kissing, touching, exploring each other, but it wasn't enough. They pushed out of their wrestling attire.

Ted looked Cody up and down. He was all man: muscular, hard, and something else, beautiful… Cody was absolutely beautiful to Ted. In his right frame of mind that thought would have scared the hell out of him, but he didn't run. He didn't even look away. He just slowly trailed his hand down Cody's body, watching the muscles tighten underneath his touch.

"Teddy." Cody moaned softly.

Ted wrapped his arm around Cody and pulled him close again. He kissed along the younger's neck tasting every inch he came across.

"Unnnf." Cody tried to say something, but it seemed his brain had melted.

Ted lifted Cody up and walked into the shower. He flipped on the water. They both gasped as the cold water hit them with all it's force. Cody grabbed the knob and moved it to warm.

Ted chuckled, "That was just a little cold."

"Yeah, it was." Cody agreed. He touched Ted's cheek, "Teddy, are you su-"

"Shhh." Ted soothed before he leaned back in for yet another kiss. His hand trailed down Cody's body to his leaking erection. Ted wrapped his hand around it, stroking the way he'd want to touch.

Cody pulled back and gasped. His head fell forward to Ted's shoulder. Ted chuckled and continued pumping Cody in his hand.

"Teddy. Want more."

"More?" Ted asked huskily against Cody's ear, "Like this?"

Ted moved his other hand to Cody's backside. He slapped the taut flesh gaining a moan from Cody.

Cody nodded, "More, Teddy. More."

Ted moved his fingers to Cody's hole. He circled the bud and pushed in just barely a couple of times. When Cody whined, Ted pushed his finger in to the knuckle. He pulled it back out then pushed in again. Ted repeated the motion a few more times before he pulled his finger out completely and pressed two back in. Cody hissed in pain causing Ted to stop.

"Codes, I don't want to hurt you."

"No. I'm fine. Please, don't stop." Cody begged.

Ted furrowed his brows. He definitely didn't want to hurt Cody, even as high on adrenaline or whatever he was, he knew he didn't want that. Carefully he pushed his fingers in to the knuckle. He scissored them and pulled them back out then pushed them back in and scissored again. Again he repeated this process until he'd pressed in deep enough to make Cody arch.

"Right there! Oh fuck, Teddy!"

"There?" Ted's smile was back and bright. He pressed down on the little bundle of nerves again.

"Yes!" Cody cried out again, "Teddy, please. Please I'm ready. Fuck me, please."

"Hell yes." Ted pulled his fingers out. He picked Cody up again and pressed him against the wall. He stroked his manhood a few times before positioning it at Cody's entrance.

Cody wiggled his ass down, "Teddy, don't tease."

So Teddy didn't, he pressed his cock into Cody's ass slowly. He stopped when he'd hear Cody gasp in pain. Cody would just nod and tell Teddy to keep going. He had to stop to adjust to Cody's tightness.

"Teddy…fuck me…" Cody groaned.

"You're so tight, Codes." Ted pulled out then pushed back in. He built a quick rhythm, pounding into Cody's oh-so-perfect ass. He knew he wouldn't last long. The feeling was just so intense.

Cody wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it with Teddy's thrusts. Ted hit Cody's prostate and that was the end for Cody. He cried out coming between them. Cody's body became incredibly tight. A few more pumps and Ted was coming growling his orgasm.

They stood there coming down from their orgasmic high. Ted slowly pulled out of Cody and sat him back down on his wobbly legs. Cody stayed against the wall, so he wouldn't fall. Reality set in and Ted realized what he had just done with his best friend. It didn't scare him that he had just fucked Cody; it scared him that he enjoyed fucking Cody.

"Codes, before you say anything…" Ted trailed off looking Cody's eyes. Cody looked like he was going to break at any moment. Ted smiled small, "Let me first say you were pretty, damn awesome."

Cody grinned, "Thanks, Ted."

"I need to think about what we just did. I've never considered myself that way, but I may not be gay. You won't hate me if I leave so I can think will you?" Ted tried his hardest to tell Cody that he didn't hate what happened, but words were not working for him.

"I could never hate you, Teddy." Cody whispered.

Ted smiled, "That is really good to know. I promise I'll be back in the room tonight I just need-"

"Teddy, I understand. Go think. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Ted caressed Cody's cheek before leaving the shower and Cody.


	5. Take Time to Realize

**Chapter 5**  
**Take Time to Realize**

* * *

Ted dressed and left the arena. He dropped his things off at the hotel before leaving the premises. He remembered Randy telling him about a strip club just up the road. If there was anywhere that could make Ted feel straight it was a place like that.

Ted walked inside and looked around. There were beautiful women for miles. He walked to a booth and sat down.

"Ted?"

Ted looked up and caught sight of Randy, "Orton. What are you doing here?"

"Drinking." Randy grinned. Ted figured he was being serious. Randy didn't need to go to a strip club to get women. All he had to do was walk outside and whistle and he'd be covered. "What are you doing here, Teddy?"

"Thinking actually."

"What ever could you be thinking about in a strip club?" Randy smirked and sat down beside Ted.

"My sexuality." Ted shrugged and looked at the man beside him.

"Three weeks ago you were sure of your sexuality. What changed?"

"My sureness." Ted leaned his head back against the booth.

"Who changed it?" Randy leaned in closer smirking slightly.

Ted bit his lip and looked down at the table top. Could he really tell Randy that he and Cody had amazing sex? What would Randy think? Would Randy get pissed off because Cody was like a little brother to him? Ted didn't know.

"Teddy, who changed your mind and made you question yourself?" Randy asked quietly.

"Cody." Ted whispered.

Randy grinned, "I knew it."

"What?" Ted looked up at him, "How could you?"

"When I left the arena Cody was positively glowing. He was so happy that he couldn't contain himself. What'd you do to him?"

Ted chewed his lip, "Well we…uh…and I…"

"You fucked."

"Yes, okay? I fucked my best friend in the showers after we won."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. I really did."

"Then what is there to be confused about? You're bi my friend. You're not the first to admit it you won't be the last. Or do girls not do it for you at all?"

Ted looked at the women around the room. There were some really pretty ones, but Teddy felt like they were missing something. After a minute he shook his head, "You know, these girls aren't really doing anything for me…"

"Go back to the hotel."

"What?"

"Go to the hotel, climb into bed with your boy and be happy." Randy slapped his arm.

Ted nodded, "Yeah. That's a really good idea, Rand. Thanks."

"No prob, Teddy." Randy watched Ted leave. He shook his head and chuckled. An arm wrapped around his neck; he smirked, "You ready to go back to the hotel, whore?"

"Rude, man. You are so fucking rude."

"You know I love you." Randy smiled his sweetest smile and looked up into the blue eyes above him.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Randy." Lips touched his ear, a soft whisper, "I'm topping when we get back."

"You think you can top me, Johnny?"

"I know I can, Randal." John Cena pushed his lips against Randy's. Randy groaned and let his eyes fall close. He knew exactly how Ted felt.

Ted unlocked the door to his and Cody's hotel room. Cody was curled up on the bed in a ball sleeping comfortably. Ted smiled and undressed down to his underwear. He crawled into bed behind Cody and kissed his neck. Cody moaned softly, turned over and snuggled into the crook of Ted's neck.

"Teddy?" Cody whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"Nothing. I thought I was dreaming." Cody mumbled.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Just sleep."

"Otay, Teddy."


	6. Backstage Relationships

**Chapter 6**  
**Backstage Relationships**

* * *

People say that when you start a relationship the beginning of said relationship is the honeymoon phase and Ted just had to concur. He and Cody had always gotten along, but now it seemed like they were in Heaven.

The Priceless duo were backstage with Randy waiting on Cena. John was in the main event, and Randy - who was injured with a broken collar bone at the time - refused to leave the arena without John by his side.

"Okay, explain to me again why we are waiting on Monkey Head?" Cody asked picking his head up off of Ted's shoulder.

"Because he's my best friend and I said so." Orton explained for the umpteenth time to the raven haired man.

"I thought we were your best friends." Cody pouted.

Ted kissed the younger man's neck, "Of course, we're his best friends, baby."

Cody turned around and grinned at Teddy, "I know you're trying to make me feel better, Teddy, but he called Cena his best friend."

"That's because he is, Codes. You and Ted are more or less my brothers, so yeah." Orton told the youngest.

Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy. Ted playfully slapped Cody's shoulder, "Put that thing up."

"What if I want to use it?" Cody asked around his tongue; it was somewhat unintelligible, but Teddy had known Cody long enough to know what he had said.

"Not here." Ted pressed another kiss to Cody's neck, "Not in front of Randy. Your body is for my eyes only."

Cody pulled his tongue back into his mouth and smiled at Ted.

Ten minutes later John walked in sweaty and tired. The moment he saw Randy, his dimpled smile popped out, "Waiting here for me?"

"Of course." Randy nodded. A pout graced the Viper's lips, "Cody kept bugging me though."

The champ walked over to Randy and caressed the back of Orton's neck, "Poor baby. Anything I can do to make you better?"

"Mmm, that is already helping." Randy sighed softly.

John grinned and placed a kiss to Randy's injured collar bone, "Good to hear, sweetheart."

"Wait a damn minute." Cody jumped up off the couch he and Teddy were sharing, "You two are fucking?"

"Yep." Orton nodded, "We have been since '07."

"I don't like calling it fucking. It's the melding of our bodies, souls and minds into one intense experience." John said nipping at the skin below Randy's ear.

Randy gasped, "Jonathon, are you that desperate for some ass?"

"Uh, yeah. I had to spend the last three weeks with that woman I've been paid to call my wife." John nipped again.

"You're going to cause me to break something again, and Samantha will be kicking your ass." Randy warned.

"Wait, Sam knows?" Cody squeaked looking extremely confused.

"Of course, Sam knows. She and I love each other, but she knows that I need fluffy ass here to make me happy too. She loves John to death, so it's fine." Randy smiled.

"You got a good woman, Randy." Ted smiled and pulled Cody back down into his arms.

Cody looked up at Teddy pouting, "What the hell are we supposed to be? Chopped liver? This bitch doesn't tell us that he's fucking Cena."

"Melding our bodies, souls and minds." John corrected him.

"Blah, blah, blah. Point is we weren't told. What the hell is up with that?" Cody growled.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Ted kissed the raven's pouting lips. Cody moaned and wrapped his arms around Ted's neck when Ted swiped his tongue over the younger's lips. Cody opened his mouth for Ted allowing that sinful appendage to explore his mouth.

"Ted's good at shutting the Pomeranian up." John chuckled. He pulled Randy up out of the chair he was in, "Shower with me?"

"Sure, but I'm not getting down on my knees. There's no way in hell." Randy shook his head.

"So I'll get down on mine. Come on, babe. I know you want my mouth on you."

"So dirty." Randy smirked, "Let's shower."

Randy and John walked into the shower room, but Cody and Ted didn't notice. They were too busy melding their bodies, minds and souls as Cena put it.

Cody's shirt was thrown to the floor along with Teddy's. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice a pair of familiar blue eyes watching them.


End file.
